What Should Never Be Known
by 100wavesoflight
Summary: Story takes place after 6X11. Ares, the god of war, has settled down in the U.S. and he has an innocent and clueless daughter, Harmony. When demons threaten to kill the girl to blackmail Ares into freeing Lucifer can Sam and Dean save the day? Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

What Should Never Be Known Chapter 1

The library was filled with orange light. Candles with layer upon layer of white wax flickered in time, dancing to some unknown, unheard rhythm only they could hear. The books, the cob webs, and even the dusty tables seemed to shine with the same orange hue as the candles' flames. Everything matched, except a pair of bright blue eyes. These eyes were busily scanning book after book for something the mortal world had long forgotten. An ancient ritual to awaken a God.

Astaroth had been searching through the decaying library for months poring over every volume on its shelves in the hopes that the supposedly "lost" book he was looking for had ended up here. He was impatiently turning the pages over in a particularly decrepit, difficult to read latin book when his eyes met the one word he was looking for, _Ares_. In that moment his once blue eyes blackened and he grinned. "So it seems we shall meet after all, God of war." With that he snapped the book shut and tucking it under his slender arm headed out of the library, for the last time.

The blue eyed demon Astaroth, looked more elfin than evil. He was tall, and slender, slightly tanned with long blond hair that almost always lay perfectly kept, tied behind his back. And as he walked down the narrow streets of London, many girls turned their heads, taken aback by his handsome appearance.

He walked a few blocks and turned into a grungy looking alley. At the very end was a door that looked as though it hadn't been opened for years. He knocked three times and waited. Footsteps sounded and a hoarse voice asked, "State your business." Astaroth replied, "I've found the key to Ares, and raising Lucifer from the cage." Almost instantly the door was flung open and a scruffy man of about fifty with black eyes ushered the young man into the building. "Astaroth! I cannot believe that you actually found it!" the old man said excitedly as he led him deep into the building through numerous twisting hallways. "I told you I would Porter, and when have you _ever_ known me to lie?" Porter laughed. "Ah me boy you were always a funny one, never doubted you'd get it me self but I guess- I guess I just expected it'd take you a few hundred years to do it." Astaroth chuckled at his guide's statement. "Well I do pride myself on promptness, so really I'm not terribly surprised it only took a month to find." Porter nodded in acknowledgement and led Astaroth into what appeared to be a large study.

Once in the study Astaroth set the book he had been carrying out on the table and flipped it open to the desired page. Porter put on a pair of glasses and looked closely at the page, jotting notes on a pad as he went. "Well me boy, looks like we need to go to Sparta."

The pair went quickly to the airport and boarded a flight to Greece. They were heading to the modern day version of Sparta, the city of Sparti. They were headed there to find the one woman in the world who could contact Ares the God of war, his high priestess. According to what Porter translated from the book, the priestesses of Ares would always dwell in Sparta. There would only be one per generation, and she alone would be able to make a psychic link with the God. Astaroth and Porter both hoped that in contacting Ares they could get him to spring Lucifer from the cage, and restart the Apocalypse. After all the Apocalypse is a massive war, and according to lore there is nothing Ares enjoys more than a good, long, bloody war. Lore also put the power to drag even the Devil out of hell square in Ares hands. He was one of the Greek Gods, God's second creations, his first attempt at mankind. Astaroth laughed at the thought. The angels and humans had so much pride in God's perfection that they refused to believe he made a mistake. He had created the "gods" in his own image but had given them too much of his own power. He recognized that pretty early on when they started attacking each other and causing ice-age-creating-end-of-the-world kind of chaos. So after making about 25 or so of them he stopped, gave them their own realm (Olympus if you go by the Greeks) off in some other dimension and proceeded to get to work on his wonderfully powerless humans.

After that most of the stories the Greeks tell about these Gods are pretty accurate (although they should also be taken with more than a grain of thought. Those ancients were such suckers for exaggeration). And after most of the humans who worshipped them died off these ancient beings either went back into Olympus, or settled somewhere across the globe, living their never ending lives to their heart's desire.

The flight touched down and the two men set off to search for the priestess of Ares. According to the book, once in Sparta the priestess can be summoned by drawing specific symbols onto a surface using a paste made of Spartan soil and blood from the summoner. In their motel room, Astaroth and Porter began the ritual. Astaroth cut his palm with a knife and let the blood flow into a blow filled with soil. He then mixed it and wrote out the symbols on the floor. When he finished he said out loud, "Oh, honored priestess of Ares, I command and summon you to appear before me." and repeated it until there was suddenly a knock on the door.

Porter went over and cautiously opened it. A woman with tan skin, dark hair, and fiercely green eyes looked him over. "Well well well. No one has summoned me, or any of my predecessors in a long time. What can I do for you. My name is Helena, and I am the current priestess of Ares." Porter checked her out, and grinned over his shoulder at Astaroth. "Looks like we found our girlie, Astaroth."

Porter stepped aside and gestured for Helena to come into the room. "Miss Helena is it. Well my name is-" She cut Porter off, "I know who you are Porter, a very old demon, and the constant companion to Astaroth, prince of Hell." As Helena said Astaroth's title she looked him dead in the eye, smiling. "And I know what you boys want, and the answer is yes. I can communicate with Ares, he does have the power to free Lucifer, and I want this war to happen, it will bring Ares back into glory. So I will help you."


	2. Chapter 2

What Should Not Be Known Chapter 2

It was a hot summer in Massachusetts; hot and humid as all hell. The humidity was one thing Ares could not get used to. Ares... That was a name he hadn't gone by in what, 200 years? Now, in the year 2011, he was known by his family, his neighbors, hell even the people who stayed at the motel he owned as Connor Linden. No one knew he was immortal. To the outside world he was just another nice, old widower, doing the best he could to raise his 23 year old firecracker of a daughter, Harmony. He smiled just thinking about her. His baby girl had grown up to become such a sweet, (although fiercely stubborn) girl. And after her mother died last year, she gave up her big plans in Boston to help him at the motel.

That was something he felt incredibly guilty about. He was not as frail as she thought, actually he wasn't even the slightest bit weak. And he was old, but immortal. The exterior aging that people saw on him was a rouse. He could snap his fingers and look 18 again. But of course he would never do that. It would mean leaving the only person he cared about all alone, and that was unacceptable. It would also mean exposing her to who he really was; and consequently _what she really was_. It was too much knowledge to burden his sweet innocent daughter with. He had decided long ago, when he had first fallen in love with his late wife, Anya, that she, and any children they had would never know who he truly was. Ares's musings were interrupted by the opening of the office door, and the chatter of the two young men who walked in.

"Jesus Frickin' Christ Sammy!" the shorter of the two almost shouted at his companion as they approached the motel's desk. "That waitress was throwing herself at you. And you didn't even get a number? What the hell dude! She was hot. I mean Playboy Bunny hot. And-" the tall one, Sam, cut his companion off and said half annoyed, "Dean, for the hundredth time drop it, ok?" Dean put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and rolled his eyes.

Sam and Dean, the names sounded incredibly familiar to Ares. He started to think about where he had heard them before when Sam reached the desk and spoke,"Hi, we'd like a room please". "One king or two doubles?" the old man asked as he looked the boys over.

Sam, the taller of the men, had longish brown hair and green eyes. He was built like a house, muscular and towering over most average humans. His overall appearance would be intimidating if it were not for the gentleness that he exuded. Sam also had an odd aura about him. Ares could tell he had been through some kind of tragedy, but it seemed as if only his subconscious knew since his demeanor was otherwise pleasant. Dean was shorter, but intimidating just the same. He had the same green eyes as Sam but there wasn't the same gentleness behind them. To Ares, Dean's eyes showed a warrior who's seen the horror of battle and felt the intense need to protect the ones he loves. This was the type of man he could recognize a mile away. Dean was someone, in Greece, Ares would have given favor to in battle.

"Two doubles" Sam replied and handed Ares a credit card. "Alright then, room 12, enjoy your stay boys." He dropped the credit card and room key into Sam's hands and the boys shuffled out, with Dean renewing the argument about the waitress from before. Ares chuckled, boys never change, from ancient Greece to modern Massachusetts they would forever be chasing tail.

Suddenly another thought struck him, those two boys, Sam and Dean, he _knew_ who they were. They were hunters, _the _hunters who had stopped the apocalypse. They were none other than Sam and Dean Winchester. Ares had never met them before, but the descriptions he heard from the divine chatter he occasionally tuned into fit the two boys in his motel right down to Dean's bravado and Sam's kind nature.

Helena smiled at the reactions of the two demons in front of her. They couldn't conceal their shock. Apparently the pair had been expecting her to argue, or even refuse their offer. Obviously they knew nothing about a priestess of war. She craved violence almost as much as the great God she worshipped. Or at least that's what she was told by her predecessor. None of the priestesses had actually communicated with Ares for over 200 years. They talked to him, but he never returned the favor.

Astaroth broke the silence, "Well then, if we're all in agreement let's get started." Helena nodded and took a seat on the edge of one of the motel rooms' beds. She closed her eyes and searched for Ares with her mind. It took a few seconds but soon enough she could vaguely sense the life force of the God. In a forceful voice she said out loud, "Lord Ares, God of War, I humbly request an audience with you."

She waited in silence for a few minutes but no response came. Astaroth and Porter frowned. "Hey lady is that all you can bloody do? Why we should've" "Shut up Porter" Helena replied with her eyes still closed. "That was just me knocking politely on the front door. Now, I'm going to kick the whole thing down and talk to him whether he likes it or not." Helena was going to break into the mind of a God. She was breaking the most serious rule she had been taught in her training. But Helena had never cared for rules before so why start now.

Helena focused on the faint connection with Ares and once again spoke in a forceful voice, "Ares! Son of Zeus and Hera, I command you now to open your mind to me. I invoke you in accordance with the ancient contract you signed with my bloodline. Now speak!" Helena had barely finished speaking when her mind was suddenly filled with thoughts and visions. She heard Ares muse over his daughter, and his life in Fairhaven. She took a deep breath and spoke out loud. "Ares is here. I hear his thoughts. Apparently he has a daughter and is residing in some New England town called Fairhaven. I am going to tell him of our plan now." Helena focused her mind and spoke directly to Ares, "My lord, my name is Helena, I am your priestess and I have urgent business to discuss with you." As soon as she spoke she sensed Ares become aware of her presence. "What are you doing in _my_ mind woman?" Ares said in anger. "This had better truly be urgent or you will suffer for your impropriety!"

Helena replied in a calm voice, "Oh yes my lord, it is quite urgent. Your power is needed to start a devastating war, one that will remind the world of your power and glory. Astaroth, prince of hell, has sought me out in hopes that you will free Lucifer from the cage and help restart the apocalypse." There was a long pause.

And then Ares spoke with barely contained rage, "You imbecile. You stupid whore. How dare you invade my mind and ask for a favor!" His voice rose louder, " I will not let you end this world with your pitiful demon friends! I have discovered so much good here, so much to love among humans I will not let you destroy that. Now leave me be!"

Helena was shocked, Astaroth was furious. He broke his usual calm demeanor and shouted at Helena. "Priestess! Tell that poor excuse for a war god that if he does not help us I will personally find his daughter and kill her myself. Oh but that's not the end of it. I will kill her slowly, piece by piece, assuring her as I slice off each of her limbs that it was _you_ who sealed her fate." He paused. "Help us by choice, or we will kidnap your daughter and force you to do it."

Ares coolly replied to Astaroth's rage with a simple "no". Astaroth grabbed Helena's arms. "Priestess! Find out what that bastard and his whore of a child look like." Helena nodded her head and began to search deep into Ares mind. As she was beginning to visualize Ares daughter she was suddenly struck by an intense pain in her skull. She began to scream and thrash on the bed. Blood began to drip out of her eyes and nose. Astaroth backed away in horror as Helena began to plead for Ares to spare her. The god laughed at the dying priestess. "I told you woman that you would pay dearly if your manner displeased me. Now, repent with your life." With that Helena went still. She was dead.

Astaroth could not believe it. He had been so sure the vicious god of war would jump at the chance to create mayhem. It was Astaroth and his fellow followers of Lucifer's last hope. And it was crushed. Porter saw Astaroth's despair and spoke up, "Astaroth, it isn't over yet. We may not know the names of Ares and his daughter but we know _where_ they both are. I say we go to this Fairhaven place and start our own bloodbath. We'll kill every female we can until we get his daughter or at least force him out of hiding. That bastard does not know what he just started!" Astaroth smiled at his old friend, "Ah, Porter. You always know just how to cheer me up. Come, lets clean up this mess and book a flight to the U.S.A. Soon Ares will know what it means to cross the crowned prince of Hell."


	3. Chapter 3

What Should Never Be Known Chapter 3

Ares was worried. The same day as the infamous Winchester brothers arrive in his motel a bloodthirsty priestess and a prince of Hell try to get him to reboot the apocalypse. This was all very foreboding. Worst of all, even though he managed to kill the priestess, that demon, Astaroth, knew where he and Harmony lived. It was only a matter of time until he showed up with god knows what to murder his precious daughter. The only upside seemed to be that although Astaroth had a location, he did not know what he or his daughter looked like, or even her approximate age. But then again, this could just mean Astaroth would come to Fairhaven and start killing girls at random, hoping to get lucky. He was a demon after all. Ares ran a hand through his greying, curly hair and let out a deep sigh. He prayed it didn't come to that.

But what if it did? That question hung heavy on his conscious. What if Astaroth did start killing indiscriminately. The blood of his neighbors innocent children would be on his hands. Ares had the power to stop the demon, but using that power would mean exposing his daughter to her true heritage. She would never forgive him. There was so much strife she had endured during her human lifetime that he could have eased with a simple command. He knew that she would ask him why he didn't save her mother if he was so powerful. How do you explain natural order to a daughter that only a year earlier lost her mother tragically. How do you tell her that you knew _months before_ that she would die and you did nothing. Ares had done nothing to prevent Anya's death. He just let it happen because he understood that if Anya didn't die that day, someone who would've lived a long, healthy life would have taken her place. It would not be right. Ares sighed again, but Harmony wouldn't see that. She'd see only that Anya was dead and Ares could have stopped it. He moved to the couch in the back of the office and sat down with his head in his hands, trying to think up a way to get rid of the demon, and not expose himself to Harmony.

Harmony parked her car outside the motel next to some kind of black classic car, where a very tall, very attractive man was pulling a duffle bag out of the back seat. She got out of the car at the same time the young man began walking out of the car. He apparently was a guest of the motel as he began to walk towards the small complex of rooms, the same way she was headed. She smiled and began to walk beside him. "Hello, my name's Harmony. You're a guest at the motel I take it." Sam looked over and responded, "Um yeah. My name's Sam. Are you staying here too?" Harmony chuckled a little bit but upon seeing Sam's confused reaction she spoke, "Well I guess you could say that. I've lived here my whole life. My father, Connor, owns the place. He was the one who checked you in." "Oh, that's cool." Sam said in a friendly tone. At that point they reached the office. Sam was about to speak again when Harmony said, "Well, Sam, this is my stop. I'll be working the desk all night, so if you're not busy tonight, feel free to drop by." "Uh, yeah totally!" Sam heard himself saying. Wait, what? Did he really just agree to meet up with a girl he just met? He hadn't had the urge to even think about a woman since he woke up in Bobby's panic room. Hell, he hadn't had the urge to do much after that night. "Harmony smiled at his reaction, waved, and turned to walk into the office. Sam took a moment to look the girl over as she walked away. Harmony was not a hollywood beauty, but she definitely had a classic charm about her. She was average height, with a body that wasn't skinny but wasn't exactly chubby either. Her hair was short, midnight black with soft waves that bounced whenever she moved. Her eyes were a deep brown with flakes of gold. And although she wasn't glamourous, her calm, accepting nature drew Sam in like a magnet. Just from the few words they exchanged Sam could also tell there was some dimension to her. Sam bet that she was as stubborn and witty as Dean. There was just something about her that reminded him so much of Dean's very nonchalant, cool attitude. Maybe that's the reason he was so drawn to her. Sam was about to ponder more when he realized that Dean was standing in the doorway of their room smirking like the devil. Sam frowned. There was no doubt in his mind that Dean had seen the whole situation with Harmony go down, and he would surely begin giving Sam hell about it. "Well well Sammy, come inside and tell me the lucky lady's name. From the looks she gave you I highly doubt that's the last you too will be speaking." Sam threw the duffle bag at Dean's face and walked into the room. Dean shouted "Aww come on Sam!" tossed the bag into the room and closed the door behind him.

Harmony opened the front door of the office to the familiar jingle of the bells that hung from it. She looked up at the reception area, frowning at not seeing her father there to greet her. She walked around the desk and looked into the back room. There, she saw her father, face-in-hands sitting on the couch. "Hey, what's wrong Dad?" Harmony asked with some alarm as she walked briskly over to the couch and sat down next to Ares. He looked up and met the concerned eye of his daughter. "Nothing Honey, I promise." Ares responded with a half smile. Harmony eyed her father with disbelief and concern before finally saying in her most soothing voice possible, "Dad, it's ok to still be grieving for Mom. I know I am." she paused, "If that's what's wrong, you can tell me. You don't have to be strong in front of me, you may not want to admit it but I'm here to take care of _you_ so you can afford to be a little upset once and a while." Ares smiled at his daughter and sighed, "Honey, you're just like your mother. You always know exactly what's on my mind." Ares knew that was a lie, but hell grieving over his dead wife was a lot better than telling his daughter that a bloodthirsty demon was intent on killing her something awful. Harmony got up and kissed her father's forehead. "I'm going to the front to start my shift. You should go to your room and relax for a while. It is your night off after all" Harmony smiled sweetly at her father as she began to walk to the front smile could melt the coldest heart and Ares would be damned if he let some punk demon take it away.

It was then that a clever idea dawned on Ares. He had the most feared hunters of the known world staying in his motel. Why not ask them to take out the demon for him? It is after all what they do. However, he'd have to wait until Harmony was asleep in her room before he went to the boys. He was going to convince them to help even if he had to reveal his true identity to them. The Winchester brothers would protect Harmony, and keep his human rouse intact.

As soon as Sam entered the motel room Dean turned to him and with a mischievous look on his face said, "So Sammy. Who's your new girl friend?" "Woah, Dean first off she's not my girlfriend and second, I barely got her name." Dean looked at his brother's blushing face and replied, "_barely _a name eh? Well that means you got a name right?" Sam nodded. "Well what is it? Spit it out Sammy!" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's excitement. "Harmony is her name. And apparently she wouldn't mind if I came by the office tonight, since yah know she's working all alone." Dean got a real serious face, "Dude you know what that means." "What?" Sam replied alarmed by the sudden seriousness of Deans demeanor. "That...girl..." Dean began in the most serious voice he could muster, "totally..." Dean stared right into Sam's eyes, "Wants to jump your bones!" Dean stared laughing when he saw a look of annoyance flash over Sam's face. "Thank you Dean. That was incredibly amusing. Now can we please figure out where the hell we're headed tomorrow." With that Sam began rummaging through his bag pulling out his laptop and a few newspapers. "Aww come on Sam. You can't do research when there is a babe waiting for you only 100 feet from this room. I'll get started. You go bang, talk, or whatever you do with that girl." Dean pulled the laptop out of Sam's hands and made a shooing motion towards the door. "Fine Dean, but I promise I won't be long." Sam got up grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He was surprisingly glad Dean pushed him to go after this girl. For the first time in a long time there was someone (other than Dean on a few hunts when he was sure his brother had died...again) he really was looking forward to seeing.

Harmony was falling asleep when the jingle of the office door bells jolted her awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Sam, standing in the doorway looking very uncertain. "Hey. I'm sorry if I woke you I just thought I'd drop in. And um..." "It's ok Sam! I shouldn't have been sleeping on the job anyways. The old man would have my head if he found out." Harmony smiled. Her last comment made Sam smile. "Ok, he seems less uncomfortable. Good start." she thought to herself. "So Sam, what brings you to New England?" "Oh you know, just on a road trip with my brother, this seemed like a good place to stop for the night." Harmony leaned against the desk. "That's awesome! I always wished I had an older brother. I'm an only child." "You can have mine if you'd like." Harmony laughed, Sam smiled.

"Oh, hey do you want to come to the back, there's a couch. I feel bad making you stand in the doorway." Harmony saw a flash of concern in Sam's eyes that made her chuckle. "Don't worry. I promise I won't try to sleep with you. I am after all a lady."

"Oh no I didn't mean to insin-" "Don't worry Sam, I didn't really think you thought I was a slut. I was just being funny." Sam smiled. He liked this girl. She may have the same tendency for sarcasm like a certain brother of his, but it made her interesting.

On that thought Sam moved to the back room and sat with Harmony. They talked about a lot of things like, family, where they went to college, New England, the weather, basically anything that came to mind. They only stopped when Harmony's alarm, told her it was 2AM, time to close the office and head to bed. She walked Sam to the door, said goodbye, locked the door, and headed through a back hallway into the rear of the building where her father and her apartments were.

Ares heard Harmony enter the house and slip into bed. He waited until he was sure she was asleep then got out of bed. He clapped his hands together once and his appearance suddenly changed. Ares was young again. His grey curls were now a mess of midnight black waves on his head. His eyes were golden, with a few specks of purple and blue in them. His body was lean and athletic. He threw on a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt and got ready to go meet the Winchesters. His eyes began to glow as he once again clapped his hands together. This time, as his palms made contact he disappeared from the room. Ares' night had begun.


	4. Notes

Hello readers!

Ok, since I haven't uploaded any new chapters in like I don't know a MONTH I felt like I should let you guys know that:

I'm still alive, and writing so there will be new chapters soon! Number four actually just got sent off to my Beta to get read, so hopefully that will be up soon.

The story will continue and there will be some actual action soon! There's a whole lot of background and set up in this story so please just bare with me.

Oh and thank you so much for even reading my fic! It's great to know that I'm writing stuff that people are enjoying.

On a completely different note...

Are you guys going through new Supernatural episodes withdrawals like I am? Man, April 15th cannot come quick enough!

Oh and for all of you who've read to the end of this silly post here is a (unedited) preview of some silly brotherly banter from the next chapter! Enjoy!

Dean closed the laptop and slid it across the table to where Sam now sat. "Hey Sammy, why don't you take a look. Research is more your thing anyways." Sam laughed, "Sure Dean. You know, this would've been done hours ago if you hadn't kicked me out of the room." Sam opened the laptop and began typing. "Well, I couldn't let you pass up another hot chick. By the way how was...what was her name again?" "Harmony, but Dean-" Dean smirked at his brother and cut him off. "ah yes, Harmony. How'd that work out?" "Nothing happened Dean. We just...talked." Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, " you expect me to believe you spent hours alone with a girl who clearly wanted to get laid and did nothing?"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Firstly, I am so sorry for the extremely long time between updates lately! Things got real hectic this semester so I've been up to my eye balls in work. **

**I****hope****you****'****re****enjoying****the****story****so****far!****I****'****m****really****excited****to****be****writing****a****Sam/OC****fic****and****this****particular****idea****has****been****floating****around****my****head****for****a****while.****I****'****ve****got****a****lot****of****work****this****semester****at****college****so****please****bare****with****me****if****the****updates****come****a****little****slow.****Reviews****would****be****super****appreciated.****I****really****am****interested****in****what****you****guys****think,****any****critique,****etc.**

When Sam returned to the motel room it was almost 2:30AM and Dean could not find one friggin' gig in all of New England. He let out a sigh and took a sip from the beer he'd been nursing for the last hour. Sam walked over to the table where Dean sat staring into the computer screen and said, "Find anything?" Dean looked up at his brother with an annoyed glare then looked back down at the screen.

"Guess not. Sorry for asking." Sam sat across from his brother, cracked open a beer and leaned back in his chair. Dean closed the laptop and slid it across the table to where Sam now sat. "Hey Sammy, why don't you take a look. Research is more your thing anyways." Sam laughed, "Sure Dean. You know, this would've been done hours ago if you hadn't kicked me out of the room." Sam opened the laptop and began typing. "Well, I couldn't let you pass up another hot chick. By the way how was...what was her name again?" "Harmony, but Dean-" Dean smirked at his brother and cut him off. "ah yes, Harmony. How'd that work out?" "Nothing happened Dean. We just...talked." Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, " you expect me to believe you spent hours alone with a girl who clearly wanted to get laid and did nothing?"

Just as Sam opened his mouth to reply Dean noticed a man appear behind him. "What the Hell?" Dean jumped out of his seat, grabbed a gun that had been resting on the table next to his beer and pointed it at the unfamiliar man. Sam stood up and faced the stranger with a silver knife drawn. "Who the hell are you? Another friggin' angel? A demon?" The man smiled and proceeded to chuckle at the Brothers. "Hey buddy speak up or I swear I'll blow your head off!"

The man stared right at Dean and said, "I'm neither of those. I'm a god. My name is Ares and I require your assistance." Seconds, that felt more like hours passed before the two brothers dropped their weapons. Even when disarmed the Winchesters stared at the demigod before them a little longer until Sam finally broke the silence. "So Ares, you're like Kali and the others we met before correct?" Ares turned his attention from Dean's lingering glare to answer Sam. "Yes, I suppose I am. I'm a demigod who as of recent years decided to settle down in the wonderfully picturesque part of America you boys refer to as "New England". And I would have continued to lead a quiet, warless life if a couple of Demons hadn't summoned me a few days ago imploring me to drag Lucifer out of that stupid cage he got himself thrown in." Upon hearing that both Winchesters got a look of shock on their faces. "Wait, what?" Dean asked, anger building in his voice. "How the hell could a monster like you pluck the god damned devil out of the cage? No offense pal, but we've seen what kind of fighting your kind can do when Gabriel died and just to let you know, Lucifer kicked all their sorry little asses back to where ever the hell you things come from!"

Ares walked over to the table where Sam and Dean had just been sitting and took a seat. "Now Dean, I take no offense to your comments. I heard about that little pre-apocalypse massacre of my fellow beings and I can understand your hesitance to believe that I could be capable of dragging the devil from hell. But the truth is I absolutely can. And if you'll let me explain my story, I'll tell you exactly how, as well as why I refused, and how my refusal relates to you boys."

**A/N: I'm making this chapter kind of short so I can spend the entire next one giving you all of Ares' story to Sam and Dean. Some romance will happen soon I promise. Also, Astaroth and Porter arrive in Fairhaven! **


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey everyone! I've managed to get yet another chapter out in a timely fashion! This chapter is Ares' story to Sam and Dean so I included the last paragraph from chapter 4 as a kind of refresher. Thanks to everyone for reading and special thanks to AkiraTheDarkHuntress for reviewing chapter 4! _

_**Then:**_

_Ares walked over to the table where Sam and Dean had just been sitting and took a seat. "Now Dean, I take no offense to your comments. I heard about that little pre-apocalypse massacre of my fellow beings and I can understand your hesitance to believe that I could be capable of dragging the devil from hell. But the truth is I absolutely can. And if you'll let me explain my story, I'll tell you exactly how, as well as why I refused, and how my refusal relates to you boys." _

_**Now:**_

Ares' Tale:

"Now boys you have to keep in mind Lucifer wasn't always the devil. He was just an angel who had a little bit more spunk than the others. In fact, that's how we became friends.

We met when I broke into heaven one day. I was young and bored (God hadn't created humans yet) and thought toying with angels seemed like a great way to spend an afternoon. I was only there a few minutes when I ran into everyone's favorite archangel, Michael. Being the dutiful son he is, he wanted to take me right up to our mutual father for punishment. Knowing how wrathful dear old daddy was at this time I made a run for it. I literally ran into Lucifer as I turned a corner, and instead of turning me in to Michael he helped me up and motioned for me to hide in the room he had just come out of. I did, and Lucifer sent Michael running away from where I was hiding. When the coast was clear Lucifer opened the door of my hiding place grinning like an idiot. I thanked him for hiding me and his response was "no problem! I'm always happy to cause Michael some kind of annoyance." At that we both laughed, and a bond was formed. For a while after that we had a routine. I would sneak into heaven and together we would cause as much mischief and mayhem as we could get away with. However, this started to change when God created humans. He asked the angels to bow to his new creatures, and Lucifer refused, just like in the Bible. And just like the Bible there was a great civil war in heaven.

However, the Bible fails to mention that I was present during the war and was helping my dear friend fight it. This was to be my first war, and resulted in my developing a strong lust for battle. But that's beside the point. The key thing you need to know about this time is that I was his most trusted ally, and as such I was the one he entrusted with the secret loophole that would free him from the cage. Lucifer knew he would lose the war, and he also knew, via spies, what his punishment was to be. These spies also informed him of God's plan to bestow an angel named Iris with the power to pull Lucifer from the cage without breaking the seals. This was God's way of insuring that if his son ever came to his senses and repented, he would be able to be freed almost instantly.

Lucifer also knew that if I stole Iris' grace that I would gain the power of that loophole, and as a result, be able to free him. The problem was that in order to get the grace intact Iris would have to be separated from it, she had to fall.

So, Lucifer and I developed a plan. After god locked him away, I would wait a few hundred years and then begin to weave my way into Iris' life. Eventually, I'd convince her to fall, and when she did I would find her grace and take it. Everything went according to plan, and by the time there was a booming civilization in Mesopotamia, Iris had fallen. It took me some years after that to locate the grace, but when I did I absorbed it into myself, thus giving me the power to open the cage. However, by this time I had become pretty invested in the wars of my darling Romans and Greeks and didn't want to free the devil that would destroy my playthings.

After I stole Iris' grace I spent years influencing the wars of the Romans and Greeks. When Christianity came to replace the worship of my siblings and I, most of us returned to Olympus or decided to live amongst humans. I chose to stay among humans, and lived many lifetimes of extreme decadence. That is until 35 years ago when I found myself in this little town, in love with a human.

Anya Bogart was the attractive daughter of a dentist and his wife. I met her in a dancehall, and initially only planned on making her one of my one night conquests. But instead I ended up devoting a lifetime to her, as well as fathering her child. You see boys, you've already met me, you just don't realize it. I am the owner of this establishment, and Sam, the girl you were flirting with is my daughter."

Sam looked at Ares, speechless, as Dean began to say, "What the He-" "Now Dean" Ares began, "it's quite rude to interrupt when someone is telling a story. There's much more you need to hear, so please be quiet until I finish."

"My life with Anya and Harmony has made me grow quite fond of the human race, and as such I would never help free my tragically misguided friend from his prison. This fact was displeasing to the crowned prince of Hell, a demon called Astaroth. He and a cohort of his used my human high priestess to psychically contact me in order to free Lucifer. When I refused, Astaroth and the insolent priestess got angry. Unfortunately that fool of a woman managed to get my location as well as the fact I have a daughter from my mind before I managed to kill her so I now have a slight problem. That demon Astaroth is hell bent on making me help him so I am quite confident with his knowledge of my life here he will come, and start killing women and children indiscriminately until he gets lucky and kills Harmony or causes enough suffering to draw me out of hiding."

"No offense Ares' but if you could kill that priestess just from thinking about it, why can't you kill the demon yourself?" Sam asked, genuinely curious. "Well Sam, the problem with me killing Astaroth is that I would have to reveal who I am to Harmony, and trust me when I say she would never forgive me. My daughter is my life and I cannot bare to lose her because some foolish demon wants to take on a god. If you agree to help, I can set you boys up here at the motel under the rouse that I've hired you to help during tourist season. Of course you'd have to work the desk a few times a week to keep suspicion down, but other than that you have access to all of my resources and knowledge that you may need to stop this imbecile. And that Dean, was the end."

The elder Winchester rolled his eyes at the greek god in front of him and then turned to his brother. "What do you think Sammy? Should we help this lazy all powerful god, or should we just let him deal with the mess himself?" "Dean, is that really a question? There are hundreds of lives at stake. I say we stay." Sam replied. Dean turned from his brother to Ares and said, "Well hell, it's not like we've got any other job right now. Looks like we've got all the time in the world to gank this son of a bitch."


End file.
